mundonintendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de Juegos Publicado Por Nintendo
Lista de Juegos Nintendo Esta es la lista presente de algunos de los Juegos de Nintendo (los nombres en parentesis son su otro nombre también en los juegos, los nombres Juegos en cursiva son su pronunciación, si estan en tres signos de interrogación, es por que desconocemos aún su pronunciación):Color TV Game Color TV Game 6 - 1977 Color TV Game 15 - 1978 Color TV Racing 112 - 1978 Color TV Block Kusure - 1979 Computer TV Game - 1980 Consolas de Juegos Nintendo Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System games Nintendo es juegos del AñosFamily BASIC - 1984 Devil World - 1984 F-1 Race - 1984 4nin Uchi Mahjong - 1984 Excitebike - 1985 Clu Clu Land - 1985 Tennis - 1985 Pinball - 1985 Wild Gunman - 1985 Duck Hunt - 1985 Golf - 1985 Hogan's Alley - 1985 Baseball - 1985 Donkey Kong Jr. Math - 1985 Ice Climber - 1985 Wrecking Crew - 1985 Stack-Up - 1985 Gyromite - 1985 Super Mario Bros. - 1985 Mach Rider - 1985 10-Yard Fight - 1985 Balloon Fight - 1985 Urban Champion - 1986 Donkey Kong 3 - 1986 Popeye - 1986 Donkey Kong - 1986 Donkey Kong Jr. - 1986 Mario Bros. - 1986 Gumshoe - 1986 Ginga no Sannin - 1987 Kid Icarus - 1987 Metroid - 1987 Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! - 1987 Pro Wrestling - 1987 Rad Racer - 1987 Slalom - 1987 Soccer - 1987 The Legend of Zelda - 1987 Volleyball - 1987 Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - 1988 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt - 1988 Donkey Kong Classics - 1988 Super Mario Bros. 2 - 1988 Ice Hockey - 1988 RC Pro-Am - 1988 World Class Track Meet - 1988 Super Team Games - 1988 Famicom Wars - 1988 Vs. Excitebike - 1988 Tetris - 1989 To the Earth - 1989 Mother - 1989 Super Mario Bros. 3 - 1990 Dr. Mario - 1990 Barker Bill's Trick Shooting - 1990 NES Play Action Football - 1990 *StarTropics - 1990 Pin Bot - 1990 Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt + World Class Track Meet - 1990 Nintendo World Cup - 1990 Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi - 1990 NES Open Tournament Golf - 1991 Shin 4nin Uchi Mahjong: Yakuman Tengoku - 1991 Yoshi - 1992 Fire Emblem Gaiden - 1992 Yoshi's Cookie - 1993 Kirby's Adventure - 1993 Joy Mech Fight - 1993 Tetris 2 - 1993 Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II - 1994 Wario's Woods - 1994 Famicom Disk System All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. - 1986 Baseball - 1986 Golf - 1986 *Metroid - 1986 Nazo no Murasame-jō - 1986 Palutena no Kagami - 1986 Pro Wrestling - Famicom Wrestling Association - 1986 Soccer - 1986 *Super Mario Bros. - 1986 Super Mario Bros. 2 - 1986 Tennis - 1986 Volleyball - 1986 Zelda no Densetsu: The Hyrule Fantasy - 1986 Doki Doki Panic - 1987 Famicom Golf: Japan Course - 1987 Famicom Golf: U.S. Course - 1987 Famicom Grand Prix - F1 Race - 1987 Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School - 1987 Shin Oni Ga Shima - 1987 The Legend of Zelda 2: link no Bouken - 1987 Donkey Kong - 1988 Donkey Kong Jr. - 1988 Famicom Grand Prix II - 3D Hot Rally - 1988 Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Kōkeisha - 1988 Ice Climber - 1988 Ice Hockey - 1988 Kaettekita Mario Bros. - 1988 Vs. Excitebike - 1988 Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shouju - 1989 Pinball - 1989 Wrecking Crew - 1989 Yūyūki - 1989 Knight Move - 1990 Backgammon - 1990 Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de... - 1991 Clu Clu Land: Welcome to New Clu Clu Land - 1992 Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Nintendo es juegos del AñosSuper Mario World - 1990 F-Zero - 1990 Pilotwings - 1991 Sim City - 1991 Super Tennis - 1991 Mario Paint - 1992 Super Mario Kart - 1992 Super Scope 6 - 1992 Battle Clash - 1992 The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 1992 Super Play Action Football - 1992 NCAA Basketball - 1992 Super Soccer - 1992 Star Fox - 1993 Super Mario All-Stars - 1993 Yoshi's Safari - 1993 Vegas Stakes - 1993 Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge - 1993 NHL Stanley Cup - 1993 Mario & Wario - 1993 Yoshi's Cookie - Kuruppon Oven de Cookie - 1993 *Super Metroid- 1994 Stunt Race FX - 1994 Donkey Kong Country - 1994 Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball - 1994 Super Punch-Out!! - 1994 Tin Star - 1994 Tetris & Dr. Mario - 1994 Uniracers - 1994 Wario's Woods - 1994 Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World - 1994 Illusion of Gaia - 1994 Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo - 1994 EarthBound - 1995 Kirby's Dream Course - 1995 Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 1995 Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - 1995 Kirby's Avalanche - 1995 Killer Instinct - 1995 Mario's Super Picross - 1995 Panel de Pon - 1995 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - 1996 Kirby Super Star - 1996 Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! - 1996 Ken Griffey Jr.'s Winning Run - 1996 Tetris Attack - 1996 Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu - 1996 Marvelous: Another Treasure Island - 1996 Kirby's Dream Land 3 - 1997 Heisei Shin Onigashima - 1997 Space Invaders - 1997 Wrecking Crew '98 - 1998 Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo - 1998 Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu - 1998 Sutte Hakkun - 1998 Zoo-tto Mahjong! - 1998 Power Soukoban - 1999 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 - 1999 Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori - 1999 Satellaview (Sólo Japón) BS Zelda no Densetsu - 1995 BS Mario Paint: Yuu Shou Naizou Ban - 1995 Fire Emblem Akaneia Senki - 1995 Wario's Woods: Burst of Laughter Version - 1995 Yoshi no Panepon - 1996 Kirby no Omocha Hako - 1996 BS Zelda no Densetsu (2nd map) - 1996 BS F-Zero Grand Prix - 1996-1997 Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 - 1997 Mario Excite Bike - 1997 Wario's Woods: Again - 1997 BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban - 1997 BS Dr. Mario - 1997 Panel de Pon Event '98 - 1998 Nintendo 64 Nintendo es juegos del Años*Super Mario 64- 1996 Pilotwings 64 - 1996 Wave Race 64 - 1996 Killer Instinct Gold - 1996 Cruis'n USA - 1996 Mario Kart 64 - 1997 Blast Corps - 1997 Diddy Kong Racing - 1997 GoldenEye 007 - 1997 Star Fox 64 - 1997 Tetrisphere - 1997 Super Mario 64 Rumble Pak version - 1997 Wave Race 64 Rumble Pak version - 1997 1080° Snowboarding - 1998 Banjo-Kazooie - 1998 Cruis'n World - 1998 F-1 World Grand Prix - 1998 F-Zero X - 1998 Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside - 1998 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 1998 Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr. - 1998 Waialae Country Club: True Golf Classics - 1998 Yoshi's Story - 1998 Donkey Kong 64 - 1999 Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest - 1999 Mario Golf - 1999 Mario Party - 1999 The New Tetris - 1999 Pokémon Snap - 1999 *Super Smash Bros. - 1999 Custom Robo - 1999 Banjo-Tooie - 2000 Cruis'n Exotica - 2000 Excitebike 64 - 2000 Hey You, Pikachu! - 2000 Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - 2000 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - 2000 Mario Party 2 - 2000 Mario Tennis - 2000 *Pokémon Puzzle League- 2000 Pokémon Stadium - 2000 Ridge Racer 64 - 2000 Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth - 2000 Custom Robo V2 - 2000 Dr. Mario 64 - 2001 Mario Party 3 - 2001 Paper Mario - 2001 Pokémon Stadium 2 - 2001 Doubutsu no Mori (Animal Forest) - 2001Nintendo 64DD (Sólo Japón)Nintendo es juegos del Años (Sólo Japón)Kyojin no Doshin 1 - 1999 Mario Artist: Paint Studio - 1999 F-Zero X Expansion Kit - 1999 Kyojin no Doshin Kaihou Sensen Chibikko Chikko Daishuugou - 2000 Mario Artist: Communication Kit - 2000 Mario Artist: Talent Studio - 2000 Mario Artist: Polygon Studio - 2000 SimCity 64 - 2000 Nintendo GameCube Nintendo es juegos del AñosLuigi's Mansion - 2001 Pikmin - 2001 *Super Smash Bros. Melee- 2001 Wave Race: Blue Storm - 2001 Animal Crossing - 2002 *Eternal Darknes: Sanity's Requiem- 2002 Mario Party 4 - 2002 Metroid Prime - 2002 NBA Courtside 2002 - 2002 Star Fox Adventures - 2002 Super Mario Sunshine - 2002 Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest - 2002 Doshin the Giant - 2002 1080° Avalanche - 2003 F-Zero GX - 2003 Kirby Air Ride - 2003 The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition - 2003 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest - 2003 The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 2003 Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - 2003 Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - 2003 Mario Party 5 - 2003 Pokémon Channel - 2003 Wario World - 2003 Dōbutsu no Mori e-Plus - 2003 *Giftpia- 2003 Nintendo Puzzle Collection - 2003 Custom Robo - 2004 Donkey Konga - 2004 The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure - 2004 Mario Party 6 - 2004 Mario Power Tennis - 2004 Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - 2004 Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - 2004 Pikmin 2 - 2004 Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire - 2004 Pokémon Colosseum - 2004 WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$ - 2004 Kururin Squash! - 2004 Battalion Wars - 2005 Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix - 2005 Donkey Konga 2 - 2005 Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - 2005 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - 2005 *Geist- 2005 Mario Party 7 - 2005 Mario Superstar Baseball - 2005 Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness - 2005 Star Fox: Assault - 2005 Super Mario Strikers - 2005 Chibi-Robo! - 2006 *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- 2006 Odama - 2006 Wii Nintendo es juegos del Años *Wii Sports - 2006 *Excite Truck - 2006 *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 2006 Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree - 2007 Pokémon Battle Revolution - 2007 Mario Strikers Charged - 2007 Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - 2007 Donkey Kong Barrel Blast - 2007 Battalion Wars 2 - 2007 *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 2007 Super Mario Galaxy - 2007 Link's Crossbow Training - 2007 Endless Ocean - 2008 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl- 2008 Mario Kart Wii - 2008 Wii Fit - 2008 Mario Super Sluggers - 2008 Wario Land: Shake It! - 2008 *Punch-Out!! Wii - 2009 Forever Blue 2: Beautiful Ocean - 2009 Mario Power Tennis - 2009 *Metroid Prime Trilogy- 2009 Chibi-Robo - 2009 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii- 2009 Wii Fit Plus - 2009 PokéPark Wii: Pikachu no Daibouken - 2009 De juegos futuros Nintendo es Próximos juegos del Años Monado: Beginning of the World - 2010-2012 Super Mario Galaxy 2 - 2010 Pikmin 3 - TBA *The Legend of Zelda Wii - TBA WiiWare World of Goo - 2009 (published by Nintendo in Japan only) Rock 'n' Roll Climber - 2009 PictureBook Games: Pop-Up Pursuit - 2009 You, Me and the Cubes - 2009 Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! - 2009 (Club Nintendo) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad - 2009 Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad - 2009 Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Go For It! Light Adventure Squad - 2009 Eco Shooter: Planet 530 - 2009 Excitebike: World Rally - 2009 Wii de Ultrahand - 2009 (Club Nintendo) Generaión Portátiles de Wii U Nintendo juegos de juegos postergados 2012. Portátiles de Juegos Nintendo Game Boy Nintendo es juegos del Años *Alleyway - 1989 Baseball - 1989 Golf - 1989 *Super Mario Land - 1989 Tennis - 1989 Balloon Kid - 1990 Dr. Mario - 1990 F-1 Race - 1990 Play Action Football - 1990 *Solar Strike - 1990 *Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters - 1991 *Metroid II: Return of Samus - 1992 Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins 1992 Wave Race - 1992 Yoshi's Cookie - 1992 Kirby's Pinball Land - 1993 The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - 1993 *Donkey Kong - 1994 Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! - 1994 Space Invaders - 1994 Donkey Kong Land - 1995 Kirby's Block Ball - 1995 Kirby's Dream Land 2 - 1995 Mario's Picross - 1995 Vegas Stakes - 1995 Game Boy Gallery - 1995 Donkey Kong Land 2 - 1996 Mole Mania - 1996 *Pokémon Red- 1996 *Pokémon Blue- 1996 Pokémon Green - 1996 Tetris Attack - 1996 Tetris Blast - 1996 Picross 2 - 1996 Donkey Kong Land III - 1996 Game & Watch Gallery - 1997 Game & Watch Gallery 2 - 1997 Kirby's Star Stacker - 1997 Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball - 1997 Tetris Plus - 1997 Game Boy Camera - 1998 Wario Land II - 1998 *Pokémon Yellow- 1998 Virtual Boy Galactic Pinball - 1995 Mario Clash - 1995 Mario's Tennis - 1995 Panic Bomber - 1995 Red Alarm - 1995 Teleroboxer - 1995 Golf - 1995 Virtual Boy Wario Land - 1995 3D Tetris - 1996 Game Boy Color Wario Land II - 1998 Tetris DX - 1998 *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - 1998 Game & Watch Gallery 3 - 1999 Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong - 2000 Card Hero Trading & Battle - 2000 Super Mario Bros. Deluxe - 2000 Wario Land 3 - 2000 Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble - 2000 Pokémon Pinball - 2000 Donkey Kong Country - 2000 Karkurenbo Battle Monster Tactics - 2000 Pokémon Trading Card Game - 2000 Mario Tennis - 2001 The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - 2001 The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - 2001 Pocket Soccer - 2001 Pokémon Card GB2 - 2001 Mobile Golf - 2001 Pokémon Puzzle Challenge - 2001 Pokémon Crystal - 2001 Pokémon miniPokémon Party mini - 2001 Pokémon Pinball mini - 2001 Pokémon Puzzle Collection - 2001 Pokémon Zany Cards - 2001 Pokémon Shock Tetris - 2001 Pokémon Puzzle Collection 2 - 2001 Pokémon Breeder mini - 2001 Game Boy Advance Advance Wars - 2001 F-Zero: Maximum Velocity - 2001 *Golden Sun - 2001 *Super Mario Advance- 2001 *Mario Kart Super Circuit- 2001 Wario Land 4 - 2001 Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie - 2002 *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - 2002 *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 2002 *Metroid Fusion- 2002 *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 - 2002 *Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising - 2003 *Fire Emblem- 2003 *Golden Sun: The Lost Age- 2003 *Nintendo Classic NES: **Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong - 2004 **Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario - 2004 **Classic NES Series: Excitebike - 2004 **Classic NES Series: Ice Climber - 2004 **Classic NES Series: The Legend of Zelda - 2004 **Classic NES Series: Metroid- 2004 *NES Classics: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - 2004 *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones - 2005 *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - 2005 Pokémon Emerald - 2005 WarioWare: Twisted! - 2005 *Drill Dozer - 2006 Nintendo DS Nintendo es juegos del Años Trace Memory - 2005 Mario Kart DS - 2005 Metroid Prime Hunters - 2006 Tetris DS - 2006 Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day - 2006 New Super Mario Bros. - 2006 Magnetica - 2006 Big Brain Academy - 2006 Sudoku Gridmaster - 2006 *Tenchu: Dark Secret - 2006 *Magical Starsign - 2006 *Elite Beat Agents - 2006 *Yoshi's Island DS - 2006 Game & Watch Collection - 2006 Custom Robo Arena - 2007 *Advance Wars: Days of Ruin - 2008 *The Legendary Starfy - 2008 *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - 2009 Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box - 2009 *Fossil Fighters- 2009 Style Savvy - 2009 Okaeri! Chibi Robo! Happy Richie Dai Souji - 2009 Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - 2009 Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love - 2009 Nintendo presents: Crossword Collection - 2009 *Golden Sun DS- 2010 *Pokémon HearthGold- 2010 *Pokémon SoulSliver- 2010 *Glory of Hercules- 2010 DSWare Art Style: AQUIA - 2008 Art Style: D-CODE - 2008 Brain Age Express: Literature - 2008 Brain Age Express: Math - 2008 Clubhouse Games Express: Card Classics - 2008 Dr. Mario Express - 2008 Master of Illusion Express: Deep Psyche - 2008 Master of Illusion Express: Funny Face - 2008 Master of Illusion Express: Shuffle Games - 2008 Paper Plane - 2008 Bird & Beans - 2008 WarioWare: Snapped! - 2008 Art Style: PiCOPiCT - 2009 Clubhouse Games Express: Table Games - 2009 KuruKuru Action: KuruPachi 6 - 2009 Ganbaru Watashi no Osaifu Ouendan - 2009 Chotto Magic Taizen: Suki Kirai Hakkenki - 2009 Kakon de Keshite: Wakugumi no Jikan - 2009 Itsudemo Pri-Kura * Kiradeko Premium - 2009 Sudoku Student - 2009 Chotto Magic Taizen: Date Uranai - 2009 Atsumeru Egao Chou - 2009 Ugoku Memo Tobari Version2 - 2009 Chotto Magic Taizen: Nenzu Camera - 2009 Flagman - 2009 Vermin - 2009 Judge - 2009 Helmet - 2009 Chef - 2009 Donkey Kong Jr. - 2009 Mario's Cement Factory - 2009 Manhole - 2009 Sparkle Snapshots - 2009 Crash-Course Domo - 2009 Hard-Hat Domo - 2009 Pro-Putt Domo - 2009 Rock-n-Roll Domo - 2009 White-Water Domo - 2009 Panel Connection: 3 Minute Rocket - 2009 Hobo Nichi Rosenzu - 2009 Nintendo DSi Clock Photo Stand Type - 2009 Animal Crossing Calculator - 2009 Animal Crossing Clock - 2009 Mario Calculator - 2009 Mario Clock - 2009 Band Brothers DX Radio with Photo Stand - 2009 Six in One Translator - 2009 Dekisugi Tingle Pack - 2009 Pocket Rurupu - 2009 Nintendo DSi Instrument Tuner - 2009 Nintendo DSi Metronome - 2009 FUTURO Generaión Portátiles de 3DS Nintendo juegos de juegos postergados 2011. Futuro Nintendo Nintendo Tiempo de Siguiente Consolas Nueva Generaión Consola y Portátiles de Rumores Nintendo De juegos futuros o de juegos postergados Años 2010 Nombres del Nintendo JuegosAños 2011